


【罗曼中心】我用什么才能留住你

by Reseetor



Series: 命也运也 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reseetor/pseuds/Reseetor
Summary: 不要温顺地走进那个良夜。              ——狄兰·托马斯





	【罗曼中心】我用什么才能留住你

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。大量咕嗒亲情向，星际穿越paro，OOC有，私设有  
此文献给已逝去的人们

深绿色从眼角下一直伸延到了天边。闷雷滚动的、裹挟着沙尘的冷风扫过那深绿浮动的玉米田，卷起波纹来，仿佛暴雨将至。然而并不会——水不会有的，有的只是沙尘的风暴。

“倾斜角度太大了。”

“我能行。”

“穿越直道。”

“关掉引擎，罗曼。”

“不！”

“马上关掉引擎。”

“不！要加大马力！”(1)

“——罗曼医生？”

罗马尼·阿基曼在黑暗中猛然睁开眼睛，从梦中挣脱出来，引擎和气流轰隆的声音还在耳边响着，仿佛雷声黏在耳边滚过那样接近。他扭过头，看到是隔壁的藤丸立香站在面前。于是他努力笑了起来：“发生什么事了吗，立香？”

“幽灵，又出现了，”立香看着他的眼睛，“你还好吗罗曼医生？你看起来有点糟糕。”

“我还好。”这会儿他坐直了，“立香，这世上没有幽灵。”

“可梅林说这世上有幽灵。”

噢，梅林。罗曼心下了然，然而他依然温和地对立香说：“那梅林告诉过你他自己就是幽灵吗？没有吧。放心吧那一定是芙芙又在到处乱跑了，回去吧立香，沙尘暴又快来了。”

立香看起来还想说点什么，但还是听话地回去了。目送她走出门之后，罗曼从沙发上起身走到窗前。这时太阳刚刚露头，远方的玉米地一如往常那般沉默，他盯着空中飞舞着的沙尘，叹气那样抓了抓被压得乱糟糟的发尾。

他住在这里很久了，一边种着玉米一边做着研究。在此之前他还养过小麦，但最后都病死了，不得已全部烧掉，只留下了玉米。这儿最不缺的就是漫天的风沙，他每天都得在风暴之后，用布条把口鼻捂住，清扫门口厚厚的沙尘。藤丸立香是一年前搬过来的，因为住在他附近，一来二去便熟悉了。而那个梅林，是这儿的原住民。很久之前他搬过来的时候梅林就住在附近了，那时他抱着一只像猫像松鼠的毛茸茸散步过来朝他打招呼：“嗨，新邻居吗？你好，我是梅林，梅林·安布罗修斯，你可以叫他芙芙，”梅林掂了掂双肘，那团毛茸茸有着和主人一样近乎白色的、打卷的毛发，朝着罗曼很轻巧地“芙——”了一声。于是罗曼也和和气气地笑：“你们好，我是罗马尼·阿基曼，叫我罗曼就可以了。”梅林挑了一下眉，仿佛是很新鲜那样小声说着：“啊，罗马尼——”发音很独特：尾音收短，“man”音故意拖长，音调转了几下，音色上挑，听起来像什么古老的语言。他自言自语后像没事那样腾出手拍拍罗曼的肩头，笑得仿佛要开出几朵花来：“认识你真愉快，罗马尼。”腔调已然没了刚刚那样近乎轻佻的感觉，然后他又低头晃了晃抱着毛茸茸的手肘，“这是罗马尼哟，凯西帕鲁格，以后咱们可以去他家蹭吃蹭喝……不是，一起谈话聊天啦。”

罗曼感觉自己额角跳了一下。

“哎？等等呀罗曼医生！”看到罗曼正要开车出门，藤丸立香立刻从她的房子门口跑过来：“又要出门做研究吗罗曼医生？带上我吧求你了我不会添乱的！”真亏她能一边跑一边还能一口气把话喊完。罗曼拗不过立香，只能示意她上车，立香在学校门口不出所料地不想去而是想跟着罗曼去做研究，被罗曼有些严厉地制止了。

他从很远的地方搬来，他的家乡早已遍体鳞伤，不如说整个地球都是这副模样：重力紊乱，水源越发稀少，植物生长不下去成片死去，露出大片枯黄的、伤痕累累的土地，被狂风带走沙土。空气只会越来越稀薄，人们现在还能朝着仅剩适宜居住的地方聚集，可是他们的下一代，或许下下代，最多三四代之后，所有的一切都将伴随脚下这个苍老的星球成为无人想起的回忆。罗曼原本是一名宇航员，在灾难之后，这个世界再也不需要宇航员、工程师、设计师，他才来到这个地方当了一名小诊所的医生。

傍晚罗曼从学校顺便借立香回家，快到时远远看到收割机接二连三地往立香和梅林家里门口靠去。开近之后，罗曼看到梅林正抱着芙芙东瞅瞅西望望，看到他回来了立刻走上前来。

“这是什么情况？”

“不清楚，也许是什么干扰了罗盘。”

“……磁场？”

“大概。”

罗曼顺着车头朝向走进藤丸家里。他一路上楼，最后停在了书房门口。书架上一些书掉在地上散落了一堆。立香跟在他后面走进来，说：“我计算了空间。”“什么？”“就像你说的那样，掉落的不是特定的书，我研究了一下，现在正尝试摩斯密码。”“你是想证明书架想跟你说话吗？还是你又想说出现了幽灵吗？”罗曼转身往门口走过去，拍了拍立香的肩膀，想了想又摸了摸立香的头，才从门口走了出去。

“在想什么？”梅林坐在门口的台阶边，从身后摸了一瓶酒给罗曼，他盯着罗曼在他身旁坐下，用牙咬开了瓶盖。于是也给自己开了一瓶，伸手过去与罗曼碰了一下酒瓶。

“为什么告诉立香那是幽灵？”

“本来就是啊！”梅林使劲眨巴眨巴眼睛，“谁说这世上就没有幽灵呢，你太无趣啦，罗马尼！”

“噢得了吧，你是不是还想说那幽灵就是我？”

“哎呀，我可没这么说。”

罗曼翻了个白眼，选择喝酒。

“以前，我们还能想着世界和宇宙，”罗曼盯着酒瓶，像是要看穿它，“现在却只能想到自己。”

梅林既没笑也没说什么，神情难得的严肃。

“我在想，是否在不同的空间里，真有不同的世界里的我们，那样的话，幽灵会不会是他们与我们自己交流时产生的影响呢？”

“有可能，这个理论很有意思。”梅林灌了一口酒接过话，“如果我们能找到世界之间的那个连接点，扩大它，改变它，大概就能救现在的我们了吧。”

第二天罗曼被沙尘暴呼啸着猛烈敲击玻璃窗的声音叫醒，一些从缝隙间吹进来的沙子已经往罗曼他被子上都洒了一层，窗外风沙像是海啸那样暴力。等这股无可阻挡的风暴过去之后，他把反扣在桌子上的碗翻过来，用抹布扫去积在电脑上的灰，给自己简单准备了早饭。没等他吃完，立香就过来敲门了：“罗曼医生！你必须得看看这个！”所以罗曼只能放下早餐披上外套来到藤丸家的书房。书房地板上，沙尘并没有平整地铺开而去，而是长条长条地整齐地排过去，光透过窗户照进来，连空中漂浮着的细沙都是与地面对照着，有规律地漂浮得很不均匀，像是栅栏那样。罗曼尝试着往这之中抛了一个硬币，硬币自动落向了长条沙堆中某一条的顶端。

“这也是幽灵？”

“这不是幽灵，立香。”罗曼很开心地望了立香一眼，“这是重力。”

立香错愕地看着他 ，罗曼从她手里拿过本子和笔开始写画起来。她转身出去，从水龙头接了一杯水过来，听到罗曼在叫她：“这不是摩斯密码，是二进制！”回过神来罗曼和立香就已经坐上了车，往破译出了信息的那个地址赶过去。本来罗曼是不让立香跟过来的，一是怕有什么危险，二是觉得她太小。立香听后不高兴，反问他：没有我去找你，你会发现这里吗？这可是我的功劳。至此罗曼只得作罢。他们从白天一直开到了天黑，在星星开始闪烁的时候终于到达一个看起来像是废弃工厂的地方，铁丝网的围墙里一盏白炽灯亮在高处。他推推立香：“别睡了，我们到了。”

“这是哪儿？”

“谁在那里！”一个毫无起伏的机械男声突然响起来，把两人都吓了一跳。一个立方体一样的机械盒子就那样出现在了眼前，造型像是机器人总动员里的伊娃，只不过看起来滑稽多了。让罗曼觉得古怪的是机器人躯体右侧的涂字，“FOFO”，十分眼熟的恶作剧风格，罗曼心里立马有了猜测，下一秒他的猜测得到了证实，因为梅林走到了大门口来，看清楚来人后露出了非常惊讶的表情，眼里实打实写着“这不可能”和“你在逗我”。

“梅林，你得解释一下。”

“你也一样，罗马尼。”

“你怎么找到这里来的？”梅林一边带他们进去一边问他，顺带不忘对立香露出微笑，“你好啊立香。”罗曼扫了他一眼想了想说：“我们在……打扫，沙尘暴又来了，你知道的，然后就找到了一张地图。”难怪梅林经常一连一个星期都找不到人，罗曼想，梅林确是也没告诉过他自己在干什么，每次问起他去哪了都被他花式搪塞了过去。

“一张地图上面恰好标志了世界上最隐秘的地方？原来罗马尼你还挺幽默的，你知道这是哪里吗？”

“不知道。”

梅林停下脚步，谈话间他们已经走到了走廊里最后一扇门前，梅林把手放在门把手上，凝视罗曼的眼睛，缓缓将门推开：“这里是NASA，罗马尼。”

“所以，你们是想研究什么？”

梅林让罗曼和立香坐了下来，这是一个很长的会议桌，这会儿没多少人在这，梅林说大部分人做研究去了。这对立香来说倒是很新奇，她毫无顾虑地打量着四周。

“研究如何拯救我们自己。”回答的是一位女人，梅林叫她奥尔加玛丽所长，她是一位看起来很严肃认真的漂亮女人。“在你进来这段时间里我们调出了你的资料，你对NASA应该并不陌生，前宇航员，罗马尼·阿基曼先生。”

“感谢您的介绍。”

“那么，你们到底是怎么找到这里来的？”问话的是一个金发碧眼的年轻人，他说自己是梅林的学生。

“由于某种自然现象……应该不能叫做自然现象，这很不科学。我们破译出其中的信息，是这里的坐标。”

“不可能。”

“那为什么我们会到这里来？”

“罗马尼。”梅林突然出声止住了话头，对着罗曼点点头，“我想单独跟你谈谈。各位，能腾空一下吗？所长，拜托你去带立香去休息，她看起来累坏了。”

所有人就这么出去了，剩下梅林杵在门口低着头看着自己的脚尖。等到他们都出去以后，罗曼问他：“你想说什么？”

梅林没有立刻回答，罗曼用手指尖轻敲着桌子，漫长得让人有点难受了，当他认为梅林是不是没有听见的时候，梅林抬起头来，说：“我想让你参与进来。”

“我连你们要干什么都不知道！”

“我会告诉你的。”梅林说着，打开另一侧的门。人声突然就嘈杂起来，争着涌入。眼前是一艘飞船，“徘徊者，永恒号环形母舰的最后一个组件。”

“你们想把人类送到太空去？”

“是的。找到另一个适宜人类居住的地方，我们目前有两种方案，都是基于对黑洞的理论上所产生的计划，为此我们50年前就开始研究了。48年前我们在土星附近发现了时空畸变，那是一个虫洞，通向另一个星系，我们派出了侦察器，一共发现了有12个适宜居住的星球，我们的任务就是对星球进行评估，这称之为——拉撒路行动(2)。”

“向死而生需要直面死亡。”

“这就是豪赌。找到适宜的星球，将信号采用二进制发射回来。看到这个像空间站一样的发射器了吗？”罗曼顺着飞船的方向望过去，“像不像离心机？我们发现重力是可行的，这可以把你平安送上太空。”

“万一星球不适合呢？”

“资源不够，希望你能理解。”梅林偏过头。

“你！”罗曼一把揪起梅林的衣领，“你让我在毫无经验的情况下就飞上太空？”

“并不是毫无经验，在你之前有十批人员，他们提供了宝贵的信息，所以能够确定一个星球是有可能的。”

“混账！你这是劝我赌命！”他狠狠地松开梅林。他一向来是个好脾气的人，这会儿却有一股无名的焦躁感充满了他的内心，掺杂着万分的无助，驱使他想要在梅林那张古井无波的漂亮脸蛋上来一拳，但他忍住了，他素来知道梅林是怎样的个性，毕竟他们相识了那么多年。

“你不赌，我也得赌，只不过我浪费资源的几率比你大点。”说这话的时候梅林的口气还是淡淡的，他一向对万事万物薄情，不管是世界还是他人，甚至是自己，“你会去的，罗马尼，你等待的不就是这一刻吗？”

是的，见鬼，他确实是这样的。他的梦里从来没有未来与过去，只有航行于宇宙的无限感，缥缈、安静、遥远，他只能听见自己的呼吸声，像是命运告诉他这一切已经不再回来。他想要那种掌握自己命运的感觉，而不像这样待在日渐苍凉下去的地球里老去。在梦里，他听见自己心如擂鼓，风声与引擎声像闷雷那样咆哮，但他却在醒来时充满悔恨。

“什么时候走？”良久，他说，眼底和梅林一样狂热。

“你告诉我你要离开地球甚至有可能不回来了并且要奥尔加玛丽所长照顾我？”立香满脸不可思议地望着罗曼，“你怎么想的？”

“对不起，立香，我……”

“别说对不起！”立香第一次朝他吼，然后马上失落下来，“不是，我……我感觉好糟糕……你还记得书房里的那些书吗？”她立马折返回去，又噔噔蹬地跑回来，“我昨天刚刚破译出来，这些书，不是，那个幽灵！它在说‘STAY’！留下来吧，罗曼医生，求你了！”

“立香。”一大堆话堵在罗曼的喉咙里，让他不知道怎样开口，他觉得全身的血液越流越慢，快要失去知觉，粘稠的挫顿感爬上来将他包裹，他仿佛里外都被凝固住了。最后他努力动了动手肘，轻轻地抚了抚立香的头发。“立香，我希望你能理解……我非去不可。”藤丸立香听后反而哭了起来，伴随着小声的抽噎。罗曼心里也不好过，他从口袋里掏出一块手表，交到立香手中，收拢她的手，然后抬了抬自己的手：“这块表，和我这块是一样的时间，替我保管好吗？因为我穿越过黑洞回来后，说不定就会和你一样大了。”

“不……别走，求你了……”立香抓紧了他的衣袖，那些褶皱拧得跟罗曼的眉头一样。罗曼最终还是很小心地抚开她的手，轻声对她说：“我会一直跟你通信的，万一成功了就是你们来找我们了呢。放心吧，立香。”他最后抱了抱她，替她整理好头发，转身走出去了。直到他走远了，从窗户望过去也看不见人影，立香才终于痛哭出声，那只手用力攥着手表，直到留下印痕来。

飞船经过二次分离之后变得平稳，四周的杂声也消失不见。他们，梅林、罗曼和另一位宇航员吉尔伽美什，甚至是芙芙——当然，是那个被梅林恶趣味地涂上了“FOFO”的两个机器人，脱离了引力，升上了宇宙之中。罗曼半是难过半是兴奋，这样复杂的情绪催使他的心脏跳动起来，铿锵而坚定。他突然开口问：“需要航行多久？”吉尔伽美什回答他：“照着现在的路线走，穿越卡冈图亚(3)，不久就到了。”

当天他们完成与永恒号的对接，对接很成功，一点声音也没有发出。他们花了十四个月来到土星，缓慢旋转的永恒号在土星前就像是一粒闪亮的灰尘。紧接着他们加速进入黑洞，穿越途中舰身颠簸，表盘闪烁不止，窗外光点直线划过，最后他们平安穿出。这边的星系里也有像太阳那样发光的天体，远处无数星球盯着他们的闯入，视线友好而疏离，万般寂静之中，他们也许不是这里唯一的旅人。

“在那儿。”吉尔伽美什指着黑洞旁边的那颗星球，“雷夫教授所发出信号的星球。”于是他们穿过厚厚的云层，在星球上着陆。这是一个寒冷的星球，放眼处皆是积雪与冰川，还有黑色的岩石。他们在那个已经着陆了的飞船上将雷夫教授从休眠中唤醒，雷夫醒来后抱紧了离他最近的罗曼，全身颤抖，泪流不止，过了好大一会儿才将他安抚下来。

“我以为，我再也醒不来了。”雷夫端着一杯热水说，“我根本……就不报希望了。你们无法想象再看到人类的感觉有多好……抱歉我只是太激动了。”他使劲抽了一下鼻子。“这是一个很荒凉、很寒冷，却也很美的星球。白天有六十七个小时，寒冷，夜晚则是更加寒冷的六十七个小时。这儿的重力只有地球的80％，氨气占了这个星球的气体的大部分。但是这个星球还有地底下一层那儿氨会发生化学反应产生可以呼吸的空气。”

空气意味着有机物，意味着生命体。他们着手准备探测这个星球，梅林留在徘徊者号上记录数据，吉尔伽美什则调试着一个芙芙，试图让他进入卡冈图亚的奇点中去。雷夫则教罗曼如何使用行动服上的降落器，一个小时后芙芙回来了，他们进入飞行器中，芙芙已经变成了一堆零件。

“机器不会畏惧死亡，所以我们不用机器执行任务。而人类有求生的本能，这使我们变得勇敢。”雷夫一边走一边对罗曼说。这会儿他们已经走到了断层附近，向下能看到黝黑的洞口。然而雷夫做了一个意想不到的举动：他把罗曼行动服头盔上与徘徊者通讯的接口拔掉，然后把罗曼往洞口的方向猛然一推。

“那个幽灵，多年前罗曼医生也许觉得我害怕它，可我并没有。我觉得……‘它’像个人那样，看着我，注视我，或许只是想跟我说话。”藤丸立香跟奥尔加玛丽说道，她们正坐在车里从居住的地方开往NASA，沙尘暴又要来了。

“也许他想告诉你什么，也许只有你听得懂。”

罗曼死死抠住断层面的岩石，愤怒地对雷夫吼出声：“你在干什么！”

“对不起了，罗曼，不能让你回到飞船上。你不懂得孤独地待在什么也没有的星球上是什么感觉……仿佛你想死都死不了一样的痛苦和绝望。是的，这个星球什么也没有，都是我骗你们的，不然你们不会留下来了，我需要飞船。”雷夫从罗曼的头顶跳下去抓住罗曼，罗曼与他扭在洞口旁边的平地上。

“你……难道你说的地底下还有一层空间都是骗人的吗！”

“是啊，不然你们就会在这里和我一样发射信号。我要回去。”

藤丸立香觉得有一股大力攥紧了她的心脏，使她喘不上气来。“我得回去，”她说，透着一股子认真和不容拒绝的倔强，“只有我能读懂那个幽灵，我需要回去。拜托了，奥尔加玛丽所长！”

奥尔加玛丽不忍心看她那样的眼神，咬了牙掉头往沙尘暴肆虐的地方开去。

雷夫和罗曼扭成一团，罗曼的力气逐渐占下风，被雷夫压在地上，以头盔撞击着头盔。

“你疯了！这样你也会死的！”

“那么就来试试吧。”

罗曼听到了一声令人牙酸的刺啦，下一秒咔擦一下，头盔前方裂开来，氧气呼地泄露出去。雷夫放开了他，这时罗曼顾不上与雷夫的打斗，他用手紧紧捂住那个裂缝，然而却是徒劳，他已经感到缺氧了。雷夫看着他，转过身想办法爬上那块岩石。

立香爬上楼，站在书架前，那些书没被动过，封面上蒙上了一层薄灰。

罗曼尽全力站起来，他的眼前黑一阵白一阵，使他摇摇晃晃。他发狠地扑上去，雷夫根本没料到罗曼还能爬起来，被他弄得措手不及，一个趔趄滑进了洞口。罗曼捡起雷夫的通讯接口，手抖得往头盔上插了几次，一阵哔啵的电流声后，他听见梅林正在呼叫他。

“该死的，梅林，”他呼吸紊乱，气息飘忽不定，眼前甚至开始出现了回忆，“快来救我啊……”

吉尔伽美什风风火火地把罗曼扛了回去，罗曼把雷夫的事情跟梅林和吉尔伽美什说了一遍，他们稍稍安定了一会，吉尔伽美什去雷夫的飞船上整理资料，梅林则在徘徊者上开始调整数据，做着离开的准备。突然积雪被吹开来，雷夫的飞船提前启动了。

“吉尔！吉尔伽美什！你在干什么！”梅林朝着通讯口吼着，没有回应，“该死，一定是雷夫！罗曼，你确定把他推下去了吗？”

“推下去了，但看来降落器还在他的行动服上。”

梅林优雅地骂了个娘。

两艘飞船先后飞离冰雪的星球，雷夫那边冲着永恒号直飞而去。芙芙这时候冒出来，说：“我设置了权限，他没法完成对接的。”

“你早就怀疑他了？”罗曼非常惊讶地望着他。

“是的，先生。”他的指示灯骄傲得一闪一闪，“比你们都早。”

罗曼立刻打开通讯口，一遍又一遍地对着那边喊：“雷夫，不要尝试与永恒号对接，会有危险！重复！不要尝试与永恒号对接！……”然而全无回应。这会儿雷夫坐在驾驶室里，早已掐断了通讯，开始手动与永恒号对接，他成功了。

“希望他不要开门。”芙芙说，“永恒号没有口令打不开门，雷夫打开舱门的瞬间会产生气压差的。”

“什么？见鬼！雷夫！不要尝试开启舱门！”

雷夫离开了驾驶座，来到门口试图打开舱门，未果。舱门密码被修改过，需要他手动破译，这花费了他一些时间。几分钟后，指示灯亮起了蓝灯，他长舒一口气，把手放在了门把手上。

“雷夫！不要——”剩下的话被罗曼硬生生地掐在了气管里。他们眼前突然就被照亮了，雷夫的飞船爆炸开，飞船与永恒号旋转着互相远离，零件晃悠悠地呈切线散开，美得像一朵花在夜空中绽开那般惊心动魄。当然，他们听不见任何声音。梅林驾驶着徘徊者飞速远离，下一秒却被罗曼制止了。

“芙芙，对永恒号的旋转进行分析。”

“你他妈想干什么？”

“对接。”

“永恒号的转速是67、68每分钟。”

“你有病。”梅林瞪大了眼骂他，显然没料到他会这么做，但却还是开始帮忙。

他利用反推进器与永恒号实现同步，与永恒号同步旋转，旋转所产生的力使梅林和罗曼都受不了，对接只能靠芙芙。他们与永恒号开始接近，星屑流转，光消失尔后出现，仿佛经历了上百年的日出日落。在永恒如常的黑夜中，他们卑微如尘，苍凉而寒冷的星球上空，挤压脱落变形的零件都沉默无息，远方银河渺远而壮阔。最终经过剧烈的摇晃后，他们对接成功，旋转停止了下来，那股窒息感随之而去了。

“我们得靠卡冈图亚的引力产生弹力使我们离开这儿。”

“时间畸变怎么办？”

“没时间考虑了。”

“罗马尼，”罗曼闻声回头，梅林用头盔轻轻碰了碰罗曼的，他闭上眼，“对不起，罗马尼。”

罗曼拍了拍他的手。

燃料不够，他们设想着用利用分离产生力将永恒号送出去，被分离的是芙芙（“为人类牺牲是我们机器人的荣幸，先生们。”）。他们加速进入卡冈图亚，那内部灿烂如融金倒转流动，超重感把他们压在座位上动弹不得，徘徊者二号开始分离。

“三、二、一，开始。”

“点火！”

“再见，芙芙。”

徘徊者二号开始从永恒号上脱离，罗曼努力望了身后一眼，在他看不见的地方，芙芙自行关闭了电源。

“好运，先生们。”

显示屏上，显示徘徊者二号脱离成功，徘徊者一号的燃料正急速减少。罗曼松了口气，说，“开始吧。”

“什么？”梅林惊恐地回过头，当然罗曼并不在主机体上，“罗马尼！”

“显然，燃料不够，梅林。”他无所谓地笑笑。

三。

“住嘴，罗马尼·阿基曼，要牺牲也不该是牺牲你。”

二。

“不然呢？你可是研究教授啊，梅林·安布罗修斯博士。你掌握了更多理论，而我只是开开飞行器而已。顺便一提，你的驾驶技术不错。”

一。

“再见，梅林。”还有对不起，立香。

分离。

“罗马尼！”

超重感依旧使梅林动弹不得，他绝望地望着前方，出口近了。

罗曼与徘徊者一号正逐渐被黑洞口吸引过去。指示灯逐一熄灭，船舱外壳被卷碎、分离。毁灭有条不紊地进行，直到把船舱剖开。氧气迅速流失出去，罗曼仿佛被重锤当头一棒那样难受。弹出舱体，他想。尽全力摸到了按钮，然后将自己弹了出去。耳旁尽是自己急促的喘息声，心脏跳得仿佛也要被吸走那样。他在太空滑行的速度越来越快，直到四周景致开始崩塌、缩小，成了一条逼仄的立方管，光从孔洞中照进来，明暗闪现，越来越快，最后他在自己的尖叫声中昏迷过去。

再次醒来，他进入了像是无数彩色长线交织而成的立方体所成的空间里，空间里没有重力。他往其中一个立方块的透光处望去，然后惊恐地喘息起来。

——那是立香的书房，她就站在前方，从空间布局来看，罗曼就在书架后面。

“立香！立香！立香！”他大喊出来，声音断续，模糊不清，“立香！立香！”他使劲敲打这些线，只是使得立香的书架摇晃了一下，落下了一层灰。书架边沿的飞机模型掉下来坏掉了。立香疑惑地捡起模型往书架看了一眼。

罗曼往另一个透光口看过去，自己正和立香站在散落的书架前，若有所思。

书架，对了，二进制！他飘向下面一个透光口，操纵那些丝线把特定的书推落下去，发出噼里啪啦的响声。

立香，立香，快点发现吧，立香。

然而他还是在这个空间里没有任何变化。

“啊！——”他绝望得叫起来，哽咽出声，连回声都没有。没有沙尘，没有温度，没有重力，没有时间，没有人类。

重力！这些线条是重力！重力不受时间的限制！他猛地抬头，救命似的扑向上方的书架，推下那些书。

S、T、A、Y.让我留下，立香。

他看到立香拼命挽留他，而他留下了手表，依然走了。

“不不不！不！立香！不！”他咬着牙流下泪来。

重力。他再向上，对着沙尘拨弄那些线条，沙尘落成了栅栏的样子；他转身，他看见他送给立香的手表放在书架上。他伸手拨弄起秒针上方的线条来。快看见它，快点看见它，我知道你会看见它的，因为这是我送给你的手表。

立香与奥尔加玛丽站在书房里，沙尘暴正袭来，即使有窗户挡着，屋内也还是有少许沙尘在到处飞舞。立香看到手表还放在书架上，便走过去拿起了它。

“咦？”

手表的时间停止了走动，只有秒表正前前后后地颤动着，有规律地波动着。

“摩斯密码！”

立香在这沙尘飞舞的书房里坐下了，拿出本子对照着破解起来，破解到最后她笑了出来，同时泪水夺眶而出。

“所长！是罗曼！幽灵是罗曼！他一直在这！”

书架之后，罗曼的泪水正流淌而下：他看见这一幕的立香已经长大，看起来是和他当时差不多的年纪了。“好久不见了，立香。”他轻声说。

周围的景致开始折叠、消失、发亮，然后逐渐扩大。罗曼被一股力量突然吸入到光芒之中，那些线条开始变得弯曲，像流水那样包裹住他。一道更亮的光出现了，那竟是徘徊者！他突发奇想地伸出手去，坐在驾驶座上的梅林却突然回头，看向了他，震惊之余也伸手过去——他竟然握住了罗曼的手！这下轮到罗曼震惊了，梅林却对他笑了起来，罗曼看见他嘴唇张张合合，就算听不到声音也能猜出是梅林用他那独特的叫法呼唤他的名字：罗、马、尼。然后光芒变得强烈起来，周围的一切消失不见，一如眼泪消失在雨中那样了无痕迹(4)。消失过后，罗曼回到了太空之中，他漂浮在黑暗的宇宙当中。

他的双眼慢慢阖上了。

他听着自己的呼吸冷静下来，宇宙安静，磅礴而渺远，在这之中睡一觉是多么浪漫。他终于能想起生命和其他东西，甚至是出生前有关一朵黄玫瑰的记忆(5)。就这样，他心中毫无悔恨，只是有点担心立香会埋怨他。这多么奇怪呢，他居然在这种时刻思考起了别人的幸福。就在此刻，远处一点灯光闪烁，越来越近，他仿佛能听见有人在叫他的名字。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *题目取自博尔赫斯  
1.以上对话来自《星际穿越》台词  
2.《圣经·约翰福音》里记载的人物，起死回生，证明了耶稣的神迹  
3.黑洞的另一种称呼  
4.致敬《银翼杀手》  
5.依旧是博尔赫斯的诗
> 
> 我再也不写科幻了。珍爱生命，远离flag。


End file.
